


No Place Like Home

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, little brother cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas is Dean's little brother and Cas is saving himself for Dean, with Dean being older like maybe a senior in college and Cas was kind of the surprise baby so he's a lot younger?</p><p>"It should have been weird. It should have been creepy. It should have been wrong and disgusting and a list of other things that should have had him throwing Cas off of him and running down the stairs to sleep on the uncomfortably small couch in the living room. It wasn’t any of those things though. It was different. Dean would admit that much, at least. But it was far from bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/gifts).



> Yay! Editing is complete, and the fic is where I want it to be. It may not seem like a big change, but there were quite a few areas I found choppy and forced. Hopefully, they're fixed now :) 
> 
> This was requested by assbuttintheimpala. She wanted Cas as Dean's little brother and Cas saving himself for Dean. 
> 
> This is how I pictured things. Hopefully, it's what you wanted. Enjoy ;)
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains sexualized underage incest between adult Dean and his fourteen year old brother, Castiel. There's a little bondage and toppy!bottom Cas in case you want a heads up for that as well. Despite the age, there's definite consent here, so the lack of a rape/non-con tag isn't a mistake.

Dean yawned and stretched his arms. He trudged up the stairs, a niggling pull in his mind about all of the things he still needed to do, but there wasn’t anything he could think of. He’d been worrying about assignments and due dates and exams for so long that being without them was its own kind of anxiety.

He was home now, in Lawrence. It’d been eight years since he’d lived in his parents’ house, and everything was different. His mom had turned his bedroom into an office and the walls were a different color and they had a cat apparently—not that Dean had seen the damn thing—but there really was no place like home. Plus, Cas wasn’t a bad bunkmate most of the time, and it was only for a few more days until his apartment was ready.

Dean opened the bedroom door slowly, conscious of the teenager sleeping just inches away. He undressed quickly, stripping down to his underwear, and grabbed onto the handle beneath the bed to tug the pullout from under it.

The mattress surprisingly didn’t creak at all as he lay down on it. He turned onto his stomach and bunched the pillow under his neck. His eyes closed quickly, and he listened to the silence around him. Cas’ deep and even breathing was a far cry from how he usually slept with low snores and intelligible mumbling, but the quiet was something he’d gotten used to while living alone, so it wasn’t long before Dean’s mind was drifting, on its way to falling asleep.

Dean tensed when something heavy and warm moved over him, pressing tight against his back. He opened his eyes and tried to turn his neck to see, but he could only get it to twist so far before he was forced to stop. “Cas?” he whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

A groan and a small kiss to the back of his neck was the only reply.

Dean flushed, sure that he was mistaken. “Uh…” Not a single word of English came to mind.

He didn’t notice Cas’ hands until they ran down his sides, curving under him and around his waist only to be trapped there by the weight of his and his brother’s bodies. Dean sighed in relief that they couldn’t go any further, but then Cas’ thumbs massaged teasing circles into him, and he could feel the blood rushing to his groin, cock thickening beneath him.

Another kiss to the back of his neck and Dean moaned at the feel.

Shocked at the sound of his own voice, Dean turned over abruptly, tossing Cas off of the pullout bed and onto the floor. He saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, and guilt spread through him just a split second before the righteous anger.

“What the hell are you doing, Cas? Fuck.” Dean stood up and ran and hand through his hair. He clicked on the desk lamp, bathing the room in a dim orange glow.

“I think you know what I was doing,” Cas countered. Hard blue eyes stared straight into his.

“No, I don’t.” Yes, he did.

Cas glared at him. It was the same look that came when he was prepared to argue for what he wanted. Being the youngest of three boys, Cas rarely went without getting his way. Not that Dean could blame him. Sam’s puppy dog face had nothing on Cas’ hard-pressed logic. Fueled by a persistence that would have grown men backing away, it was a wonder that he hadn’t been voted president already. It didn’t matter that he was only fourteen.

And a large fourteen at that. When Dean had walked through that front door for the first time in three years, he’d expected the scrawny little eleven year old he’d left behind. The kid’s slowly deepening voice on their weekly phone calls hadn’t prepared him for staring into the eyes of what looked like a grown man.

It could have been the slacks and button up which made him look like a geeky college professor, or the fact that he was now nearly as tall as Dean, or it could have been the way he seemed to have matured while he’d been away, steady gaze and a level of understanding that seemed to pull thoughts directly from Dean’s mind.

He didn’t know what it was, but all day long Dean had had to remind himself that Cas was still a ways away from being an adult. Never mind that he was still just a kid. With a body like that, it would be hard for anyone to remember. But Dean was his _brother_. He shouldn’t have had to remind himself that Cas was off limits.

But, fuck, it was hard sometimes.

Stretching over the hood of the Impala while Dean talked shop, and bending over to grab sodas from the fridge that were pushed way too far back for comfort, and coming downstairs after his shower for a glass of water with nothing on but probably the smallest pair of boxer-briefs he owned, Cas was constantly drawing his attention in all the wrong ways.

Dean was loath to admit it to himself, but if Cas had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have hesitated to throw him up against a wall and ravage his mouth until his lips were swollen and they were both panting for breath. And he wouldn’t hesitate to take him upstairs and do the same to every last inch of his skin.

Looking at Cas as he was now, splayed out on the floor with his crystal blue eyes latched intently on his, it was hard to hold himself back.

“Dean,” Cas said quietly, as if he knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Dean watched Castiel stand, lean muscles rippling with every movement. He could only stand there as Cas came to stand in the personal space he was constantly reminding his little brother to keep because he had boundary issues. A strong hand pressed itself to his chest, pushing him back against the wall, and then Cas’ lips were on his, soft and wet and insistent like he’d always imagined they’d be.

Dean groaned into the kiss, trance finally broken. His hands wound themselves around Cas’ slender hips to hold him by the small of his back. Dean shivered as Cas’ tongue traced his upper lip, tantalizing him to no extent. His head swam with the force of it. He sucked in a quick breath as Cas’ hands found his waist. The muscles quivered under his touch.

“Cas,” Dean gasped into his mouth. It was the only think his addled mind could think of to say.

Cas pulled away then. His normally blue irises were taken up by his pupils, the blue a thin ring around black holes that sucked Dean in and threatened to keep him there. Dean followed his brother to the bed and sat down, falling onto his back when Cas’ hand was persistent against his chest. He couldn’t do anything but allow himself to be manipulated under his little brother. Every touch sent hot flashes through him.

Cas straddled him quickly. His thin legs fell on either side of his waist, kneeling on the bed. Their bare torsos pressed together tightly when Cas dipped down to nuzzle his neck. The only things keeping them from being completely nude were two dreadfully small pairs of boxer-briefs that left little to the imagination.

Cas’ erection skimmed lightly against his, and Dean’s eyes flew open, his brain finally turning back on since seeing Cas splayed out for him on the floor. “Fuck, Cas,” he panted against his little brother’s lips. “Stop.”

Cas seemed to hear him, but instead of pulling back, his mouth became more insistent against Deans. Despite the swimming head and vivid thoughts of Cas in various compromising positions, Dean wouldn’t be deterred this time.

“Seriously, Cas,” he said, trying not to moan as Cas sucked a small bruise on his shoulder. Hands against Cas’ biceps, Dean lifted him enough to look him in the eye.

“What, Dean?” Cas asked, obviously irritated.

“Just hold on a sec,” Dean said, trying and failing to get his erection to flag. With his brother’s ass wiggling on top of it in all the best of ways, there wasn’t much of a chance of that happening anytime soon.

“No,” Cas argued. “I will not hold on a sec. I’ve been waiting for you to come home for three years. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Holy crap, _three years_? “We can’t do this, Cas.”

Cas’ eyelids narrowed to slits. “I don’t know what you mean by _this_ , but whatever it is, we are doing it.”

“Wait,” Dean said, skeptically. “What do _you_ think this is?” He could be wrong. Cas hadn’t done anything but kiss him yet. He was still a kid. For all he knew, Cas was just confused.

“I think this is sex. Why? What do _you_ think this is?”

 _Sex_ , his mind answered silently. He willed it to shut its trap. “Have you ever even… you know… before?”

Cas pulled himself up enough that he was sitting on Dean’s thighs now instead of on all fours. It didn’t escape Dean’s notice that his cock was still receiving some attention from the movement.

Cas let out an annoyed sigh. “No,” he answered earnestly. “Not because I haven’t had the opportunity. I have been approached on more than one occasion with offerings from everything from a quickie in the alley behind my school to oral sex from the high school quarterback.”

“The quarterback, Cas? Seriously?” Dean could just imagine the little twink approaching Cas with his flippant little smile, thinking he owned everyone he came across just because he could play a sport. It made Dean angry to think about it, even though he had no idea who the kid was or what he looked like.

Cas nodded. “I went to a dance with Gabriel last year and was approached then. I’m not sure they realized that I wasn’t supposed to be there, but the offer was real. I turned it down.”

Dean’s brow creased. If he’d been in Cas’ shoes, he would have taken the guy up on his offer. A BJ from the quarterback would have boosted his status overnight. “Why didn’t you?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Because I have been waiting,” Cas answered. There was something in his eyes that Dean couldn’t interpret, some secret hidden in the depths of his dark gaze.

“Waiting?”

“Three years, Dean. I have been waiting for you.”

It should have been weird. It should have been creepy. It should have been wrong and disgusting and a list of other things that should have had him throwing Cas off of him and running down the stairs to sleep on the uncomfortably small couch in the living room.

It wasn’t any of those things though. It was different. Dean would admit that much, at least. But it was far from bad. It was… nice.

“This is not how I imagined things going on your first night back,” Cas sighed sadly.

Dean smiled at the wistful note in his brother’s voice. “Why? How did you imagine it?”

“Realistically, I imagined slipping into your bed and catching you off guard while you were sleeping. You wouldn’t have realized anything until we were too far into it to stop. Obviously I didn’t wait long enough tonight.”

Dean grimaced. It would have been so much easier if it had happened that way. If he’d already had his tongue halfway down Cas’ throat, cock rock hard against him while he was still half asleep and unable to pull away until he was practically buried inside of him, all of this crap wouldn’t have existed until it was already over.

“But my ideal way of doing things would be to tie you up and ride you until you blacked out.”

_Wait. What?_

Cas smirked knowingly at Dean’s frozen expression.

“Kinda impossible, don’t you think?” Dean asked while wondering how the hell he was even able to speak after that little admission. “I’m stronger than you, you know.”

Cas smiled widely, freezing Dean in place by the sheer mischief in the gaze. “I have my ways,” he said obscurely.

“Show me.” The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he had time to process them. He froze in shock at his brazenness, but Cas didn’t seem to be anything but ecstatic by his request.

By the time Dean blinked back into awareness, he felt something slip over his wrist, hugging him tight. Without his say so, his left hand was forced above his head, pulled by soft bindings that secured him tightly to the bedframe.

“What the hell…” he mumbled, looking up at his bound hand, trying to figure out how Cas had been able to do it.

“One down,” Cas said, smiling.

Dean’s shocked expression turned mischievous. “Still one to go, little brother. And this time I’m ready for ya.”

Cas rested his hands on either side of Dean’s chest and lowered himself down to crush their lips together in a heated kiss. It wasn’t exploring like it had been earlier, but hard and passion filled, their tongues mingling, teeth clashing. It took Dean’s breath away, literally making him gasp in air once Cas let up.

He didn’t know when it had happened, but another band had itself wrapped around his other wrist. With a tug, it too was tied to the bed post.

“I have my ways,” Cas repeated, smirking.

“Fuck.”

Then their tongues were mingling once more. Dean was lightheaded, lost in the endorphin-filled rush of having Cas against him, his mouth soft and teasing one moment, hard and biting the next as if Cas couldn’t decide how he wanted Dean except that it was in every way possible.

That thought alone would have had Dean hard in an instant if his erection wasn’t already persistent against Cas’ still-clothed ass. How so little clothing could make such a big deal, Dean was all too aware.

“Too many clothes,” Cas whispered against his lips.

“Couldn’t agree with you more.”

Cas pushed himself off of Dean and stood, Dean’s eyes on him the entire way. Though Cas’ skin was flushed, nothing but confidence exuded from him as he bared himself for Dean’s approval.

And Dean definitely approved.

Long and hard, Cas’ cock curved up towards his stomach, the head a brilliant red, shining with small beads of precome that Cas was busy massaging onto the shaft. Dean was drawn to Cas’ face for an instant, taking in clenched eyes and his lower lip bitten between white teeth before his eyes were back on Cas’ hand again, watching it move up and down the shaft, tiny moans escaping with every slide.

Dean’s cock twitched in his pants, begging to be the one in Cas’ hands, but it stayed put in the confines of his shorts, practically weeping with excitement.

Cas’ eyes flew open, and his hand immediately stopped stroking his cock, lips parted and panting, heavy gasps that made his chest heave. His muscles strained, and Dean could see the effort that Cas was putting into holding himself back, pulling away from the brink of an orgasm.

Cas met Dean’s eyes again, and Dean wasn’t imagining the utter adoration in the gaze. _Years_ Cas had been waiting for him. It was a scary thought, one that Dean was going to put to rest by making it worth the wait.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” he asked. He’d long since given up trying to pretend that he didn’t want this with every fiber of his being, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t drop it completely if Cas changed his mind.

Cas’ smile added a playfulness to the look in his eyes that Dean didn’t understand until Cas turned around and bent over enough to allow him a good look at the curve of his ass. It was round and perfect, smooth and bare and looking oh so soft. Where the cheeks came together, something caught Dean’s eye. Cas tossed a smile over his shoulder and pulled them apart with his hands, fully exposing his hole—one that was stretched around a large blue jewel the same color as his eyes.

Confusion lit Dean’s face until understanding took its place.

Cas pulled at the jewel to expose the metal base inside of him. The plug stretched him wide as Cas slowly drew it out. It was long and thick—nowhere near Dean’s size, but enough to prepare him for the rigid length that was sure to follow—and Castiel’s eyes stayed on Dean’s the entire time he played with it.

Dean flicked his gaze between the flushed and panting face of his little brother, and the plug that stretched him, unable to decide which he wanted to see more.

Castiel spoke, ending the dispute. Dean’s eyes stayed glued to his face, watching him pant and moan around the words as he pressed the plug back inside of himself. “You know,” Cas said in what would have been a conversational tone if it weren’t for the way he bit his lip at the end and muffled a groan. “I decided a long time ago that you were going to be my first.”

Cas angled the plug and gasped as he pressed it inside again. Dean’s cock gave a lurch, practically trying to hop outside of its confines, but bound as he was, Dean couldn’t do anything but stare as the plug was taken out completely, Cas’ hole fluttering around open air, before it was pushed back inside.

“Little Dean has been— _gasp—_ keeping me company since then,” Cas said, twisting and turning the plug every which way. “Getting me— _unh_ —ready for the real thing.”

Cas’ eyes were lidded, a fucked out expression already on his face even though they’d only just started. Dean ached to reach out and touch, grab the toy and pick up the pace until Cas was a writhing mess, unable to talk at all, let alone be coherent enough to tease Dean like he’d been doing.

“Little Dean?” he asked.

Cas blinked slowly, coming back to himself just enough to register the question and flush a deeper red. “I’ve been… waiting a long time,” Cas explained. “I needed something to keep me company.”

He pulled the plug out completely and set it on his desk. Then he turned around, a slow smile spreading itself across his face as he straddled Dean’s hips, fingers finally— _finally_!—paying Dean some attention by releasing his straining cock.

Cas rested his hands on Dean’s chest and leaned forward until his lips were just millimeters away from his ear. “I don’t need it anymore now that Big Dean is here to fill me up.”

Dean’s eyes went wide at the seductive tone, but they weren’t wide for long. Cas’ hand closed around his cock, pumping slowly, grip too light to give him the release he wanted, but enough to have him clenching his eyes shut as pleasure radiated from his cock right up his spine.

Dean felt the mattress shift around him as Cas scoot further up, straddling his lower stomach instead of his thighs. Dean dismissed it, too busy trying to keep his hips from bucking into Cas’ fist. But then something warm and wet pressed itself around the tip of his cock, and Dean’s lids parted just enough to see Cas hovering directly over it, tight little hole just barely touching the swollen head.

Dean gasped as Cas sank down, unable to keep from watching Cas when he was like this.

“So big,” Cas panted.

He lowered himself slowly, and Dean watched his cock disappear millimeter by millimeter into the tight heat.

“So…” Cas’ words trailed off into a moan as he sank further. Nearly half of Dean’s substantial girth was inside of him before he lifted himself up and dropped back down on it. He groaned long and loud before lifting again, working Dean’s cock deeper inside of him with every slow cant of his hips until he’d taken the entire thing.

Cas’ hole was tight around him, and the fluttering muscles inside of his little brother’s channel made the friction all the better as Cas took him to the base.

“I’ve never,” Cas gasped as he lifted himself on Dean’s cock. “Never been— _unh_ —so full.”

“Fuck, Cas.”

“So big, Dean.”

Dean pulled at his restraints, wanting to grab Cas’ hips and end the slow pull with a hard thrust into Cas’ tight heat. Dean was close, and his cock begged for more, but without his hands, he was unable to do more than move his hips in time with Cas’, and relish in how the hot cavern of his ass gripped his cock just right.

Cas reached down and grasped his own leaking cock in his hand. Precome dripped onto Dean’s stomach like tears of need, release still a whole world away while he rode his brother’s cock. Dean watched, entranced with the sight of Cas’ pleasuring himself on top of him.

Cas ran a thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the slick precome to rub along his shaft. He gasped at the first slow stroke, eyes fluttering closed, his lower lip finding purchase between his teeth. His entire body was flushed both with arousal and with the effort it took to fuck himself slowly on Dean’s cock.

“Beautiful,” Dean whispered. And it was true. Nothing could ever compare to Cas’s lithe body, moving steadily on his cock, taking him all the way down and back up again, panting and moaning, hips twitching and breath hitching whenever Dean’s cock brushed past his sweet spot.

“Wanted this for so long, Dean,” Cas whispered to him as he ran his hands over Dean’s bare torso.

His stomach quivered at the touch, and couldn’t stop the buck of his hips when the pad of Cas’ fingers found his nipples and teased slow circles around them.

“Imagined you whenever I— _ohgod—_ touched myself. Used to ride my fingers imagining that it –it was you inside of me.” Cas smiled lazily and looked at him through lidded eyes as he continued riding him. “Always knew you’d be big. Feels so good, Dean. You’re cock is so big inside of me. I don’t want to end, but I –I’m getting close. It’s so good, Dean.”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean whispered. Cas’ talk was contagious, and Dean couldn’t help but pitch in. “Just ride it out. I wanna feel you. You’re so tight for me, feels just right. I wanna know what it’s like for you to come on my cock. You’re beautiful like this, Cas. So fucking beautiful.”

“Dean,” Cas whispered, his voice hoarse and on the brink of coming undone.

“Come on, Cas. Come for me.”

Cas gripped his swollen shaft and stroked it languidly until Dean could feel the clenching muscles inside of him, telling him Cas was right on the edge. He thrust his hips up hard just once. Cas had to bite his lip to keep in his scream whem he came. His hand pumped his cock, shooting white tendrils of release across Dean’s chest, choking and gasping through it all. His hips stuttered to a near-stop, barely moving on Dean’s cock except to rock slightly into his hand.

Every muscle in Cas’ body twitched, and Dean’s cock screamed as the fluttering muscles pulled his orgasm from him. He turned his head and buried it against his arm to muffle his shout as his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. Come flooded Cas’ channel, burst after burst of his release shooting deep inside his little brother.

Aftershocks rippled through him whenever Cas’ hole twitched. Dean lay panting on the bed, limbs lax against his restraints, just trying to catch his breath.

Cas watched him through lidded eyes and smiled in the afterglow. A wince turned the look into a grimace as he lifted himself off of Dean’s cock. But the smile returned as soon he rested against Dean’s chest.

Cas released Dean’s hands, and they came around his waist immediately, pulling them flush together on the bed. Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his little brother’s lips. He licked his way inside, relishing in the feel of Cas’ supple mouth moving in tandem with his own. It wasn’t hard to get lost in the moment, everything else in the world melting away until it was just the two of them.

The morning seemed a long way off. They could deal with everything then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks :)


End file.
